vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reaper (Overwatch)
|-|Reaper= |-|Gabriel Reyes= Summary Some speak of a black-robed terrorist known only as the Reaper. His identity and motives are a mystery. What is known is that where he appears, death follows. The Reaper is an extremely volatile mercenary, a ruthless and remorseless killer responsible for terrorist attacks across the world. He has fought in many armed conflicts in the last decades, showing no loyalty to any cause or organization. Survivors have described a black shadow ghosting unscathed through the most hellish battlefields. The few bodies recovered of those he kills are pale, empty husks drained of life, their cells showing signs of intense degradation. It is possible that he is a byproduct of failed genetic alteration which forces his cells to simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate. Those attempting to track his movements have begun to see a pattern in his appearances. They believe that Reaper is hunting former Overwatch agents and systematically eliminating them. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Gabriel Reyes, epithet "Reaper", Soldier: 24 Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 58 Classification: Ex-Overwatch Agent, Former Head of Blackwatch, Mercenary, Talon Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert Marksman and explosives user), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Stealth Mastery, Limited Adaptation (Due to going through the same Super Soldier program as Soldier: 76, Reaper should have the same ability to adapt to harsh climates), Regeneration (Mid-Low Normally, up to Mid-High. Reaper's cells simultaneously decay and regenerate at a hyper-accelerated rate, even after the complete destruction of his body he is able to regain physical form after some time.), Weapon Creation (Able to create a seemingly limitless number of shotguns), Regeneration Nullification (Due to being laced with the same cell-destroying energy as Moira's biotics, his Hellfire Shotgun rounds cause severe cellular degradation which nullifies up to Mid-Low regeneration), Self-Healing (Via the Reaping, which absorbs the souls of those he kills), Smoke Manipulation, Intangibility (Able to disperse into smoke at will), Teleportation, Danmaku (Via Death Blossom), Explosion Manipulation (Via Grenades), Flight (In Wraith Form), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Laughed off Ana's Sleep Dart) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought Soldier: 76 to a standstill, Was able to harm and incapacitate Winston on two separate occasions. Destroyed a mech that was able to harm him) Speed: Subsonic (Higher while in Wraith Form) with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Fought Commander Morrison at his peak and could draw a bead on Tracer, one of Overwatch's fastest agents), Higher attack speed during Death Blossom (Fires at such speeds that his rapid-fire shots appear virtually simultaneous to even the fastest of Overwatch characters) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class (A participant in the Soldier Enhancement Program. Harmed Soldier: 76 with his strikes.) Durability: Large Building level (Survived the explosion that leveled Overwatch Headquarters, albeit with heavy injuries that required Mercy's immediate attention, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds), Regeneration makes him hard to kill Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Dozens of meters with his Hellfire Shotguns Standard Equipment: Hellfire Shotguns, powerful firearms that can punch through even the toughest of armor at close range. Reaper appears to have an endless supply of them, never bothering to reload and simply summoning a new pair whenever he runs out of ammo. However, they suffer from extreme spread, becoming far less effective at long range and forcing Reaper to get in close. In the original cinematic trailer, Reaper is also seen using pipe bombs and grenades. Intelligence: As the former head of Blackwatch and an agent of Talon, Reaper is a dangerously skilled combatant. A master of assassination, hacking, torture, interrogation, and kidnapping, Reaper terrorizes his foes by appearing out of nowhere and can easily defeat entire rooms full of heavily armed soldiers with ease. He has mastered the use of his powers, able to shift in and out of Wraith Form multiple times in rapid succession, and he has incapacitated Winston, one of Overwatch's premier agents and most brilliant scientists, on two separate occasions, and regularly spends his time assassinating former Overwatch agents in the name of revenge). Weaknesses: Somewhat cocky and sadistic. Cannot attack while in Wraith Form. His teleportation ability appears to have a short channeling time, leaving him open to enemy attacks. His Death Blossom attack can be neutralized by stunning him mid-attack and he cannot use Wraith Form or Shadow Step during it's duration. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hellfire Shotguns:' A set of high-powered shotguns suited for close combat, these weapons are able to tear through enemies with ease. Reaper is able to pull a seemingly unlimited amount of these weapons from his shadows. * The Reaping: True to his epithet, Reaper sucks the souls out of anyone he slays, leaving their corpses lifeless and haggard while replenishing his own vitality and stamina. *'Wraith Form:' Reaper becomes gaseous mist for a short period of time, thus becoming intangible and thus immune to most conventional attacks. However, he cannot attack in this state. After he leaves this state he pulls a new pair of fully loaded shotguns. *'Shadow Step:' Reaper dissolves into mist and teleports to an area in his line of sight, allowing him to reach places he normally can't and flank his opponents. *'Death Blossom:' In a blur of motion, Reaper empties both Hellfire Shotguns at breakneck speed, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies. Overwatch Cinematic Trailer Overwatch Animated Short - "Recall" Overwatch Animated Short - "Infiltration" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Gun Users Category:Antagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Military Characters Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Evil Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Villains Category:Soul Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Playable Characters Category:Blizzard Category:Video Game Characters Category:Smoke Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassins Category:Explosion Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Tier 8